Our Darkest Times P1
by Cossacks250
Summary: Re-telling of much of the movie in 20th C. Europe. Anna is shut out by her sister Elsa who, unbeknownst to her, has magical ice powers. As the years go by, the two sisters feel estranged, though Anna's desperate to be with Elsa again. Both, however, along with millions of others, are soon forced onto a perilous fight for survival during one of history's darkest periods. Some OC's.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Frozen. Some OC's**

**Note: I would also like to note that there may be some disturbing parts within this FF. These will be highlighted by this sign (XX) so as to warn readers in advance. If you have any concerns, however, feel free to PM me. **

"_Oh, the horrific fire and storm that perpetually rages,_

_Spreading across Europe as the strong winds blow,_

_Cursing and breaking all humans of all ages,_

_And yet we continue to long for the day when it will all go._

_Have faith, have faith. Conceal and don't feel,_

_Never let your anger of fellow man drag you low,_

_Even when your oppressor crushes and grinds you under his heel,_

_Always hold high your happiness and never let it go."_

Those had been the words written by Madame Emma; a poet, a dreamer, a lovely woman who was medium height with similar length brown hair that was tied up in a braid, a small button nose, soft smooth skin that seemed to shine in the sunlight and blue eyes that reflected the deepest sea colour. Her personality was one of a very down-to-earth person; kind, generous, helpful, caring and very friendly.

Oh, and she was also a wife to mayor Caspian of Arendelle, a large town tucked away in the hilly areas of central Norway near the port of Trondheim where the landscape was lush, green and serene and all things benign roamed and lived. The mayor himself was a few inches taller than his wife, Emma, with short blonde hair, a medium sized nose, sideburns and brown eyes and was broad shouldered and built like that of an athlete. Like his wife, he too was a down-to-earth character and respected his people and community and they, in turn, loved him for it; hence how he had met his wife in the first place several years ago.

After a walk along the lakeside, and a funny episode where Emma had playfully shoved Caspian into the waters, he too having then picked her up and jumped back in with her in his arms and drenching the clothes they were wearing, they had eventually revealed their feelings for each other and he had proposed to her then and there, to which she had accepted and dived onto him and kissed him deeply, though both were drenched once again by falling back under the water's surface. A cute and humorous tale of how romance could bloom between anyone. Weeks later, both were married and shortly afterwards Emma was told she was pregnant; a piece of news that had overjoyed both as well as Arendelle's people.

It seemed that they had finally found their peace and tranquillity in this part of the world; their own little slice of their heaven, and they loved it.

So now, dear readers, you will probably ask; well why have you written the poem at the beginning of this story? What relevance does it have? Well as we all know, good times are never everlasting and can come to sudden, and sometimes horrific ends; whether slowly over time or instantaneously like the snapping of your fingers. And for Emma and Caspian, as well as much of Europe, this good time was about to end.

You see, the happy events described above had taken place in the year 1914; a time when the European major powers, although seemingly at peace on the international front with the running of their empires across the globe, were beginning to get riled up with one another at home. One area of particular boiling tension that rose every month was the Balkans, the area of Europe which had been the lands after the gateway to the east (this being Istanbul), the area of the continent where countless nationalities, ethnicities, religions and peoples lived, some peacefully, others quite the opposite.

This part of Europe had been fought over many times in the past thousand years but in the last forty to fifty, the Balkan peoples had had enough and, in 1878, conflict had exploded that had secured the independence of Serbia, Rumania (now present day Romania) and Bulgaria from the Ottoman Empire that had ruled them for many centuries. Following up over the succeeding decades by the expansion by each of these countries and the liberation and creation of the Albanian, Bosnian & Herzegovinian and Montenegrin states as well as the retaking of Macedonia by Greece, it seemed too that there was a peaceful era now present in this part of Europe but it too was only temporary for it drew the eyes of not only the Ottomans but also the Russians, the so-called 'Mother Slav' nation to the Balkan states, and, much to the anger of the Balkan peoples, the Austro-Hungarian dynasty in Central Europe.

From all of this spewed rivalry between the two latter superpowers of Europe and, combining with the rivalries and fears of Britain and France over a rising united and quickly industrialising Germany, there was soon a call for a defensive alliance. Within the last thirty years of the 19th century the Triple Entente between Britain, France and Russia was formed; soon to be countered by the Triple Alliance between Germany and Austro-Hungary; which Italy joined some time later. All countries involved in one 'camp', as they were called, promised assistance to the others if they were to be attacked by any nations within the other camp. Tensions rose and fell but soon people forgot about this threat of war and got on with their lives, believing that the war scare was but a distant memory. Oh it's only in the Balkans or Eastern Europe in Bosnia, wherever the hell that is, was the general feeling. Let them sort it out themselves, we don't need to worry!

All that changed on June 28th, 1914.

Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophia, whilst visiting Sarajevo in the recently annexed Bosnia & Herzegovina, were assassinated by a Serbian gunman working for the Black Hand, a terrorist group aided by Serbian generals. Furious, the Austro-Hungarians had wanted revenge and from here the countdown to war had begun. Over the next month, as news spread to the largely uninterested and complacent populations of Europe, the once buried, or at least put aside tensions between the European powers resurfaced. Anger flared, hatred rose and grew and soon talk of war was all people wanted to know about. When will it begin? Will we be involved? Certainly hope so! Where will it be fought if it does break out? Maybe here, I suppose?

On July 28th, one month on, Austro-Hungary had declared war on Serbia. What were to follow over the next week were the declarations of war of one power on another; Russia on Austro-Hungary; Germany on Russia, to which Russia responded likewise; France on Germany, to which Germany responded likewise; and, when Germany invaded Belgium in order to quickly overrun France, Britain on Germany. Millions of eager men and women were drafted into the services to carry out their expected duties; the air being jovial and exciting to them all. War was the perfect adventure, the best thing, and it would be quick; over before Christmas, the well-played and highly popularised view of the coming events.

Oh how wrong they were to be.

News of the events on the mainland of the Continent had shocked Caspian and Emma, both of whom feared that war would soon reach their own country and engulf them in this terrible conflict that was surely to arise. This was what had prompted Emma, whilst about four months pregnant, to write her poem, though she had never gotten round to giving it a name as the fear of the continental situation combined with the stress of her pregnancy had made her do so.

It was in December of 1914 that she had finally gone into labour on a cold, winter night when there had been heavy snow fall outside and the lake had frozen over. After a stressful, painful and emotional nine hours, Emma had given birth to a baby girl whom they named Elsa. For a brief few days, the now mother and father forgot the tentative and anxious times that had and were likely to occur, love drunk on their new daughter whom they would cherish, love, hold dear and hope to keep safe from all this horrible war. It was to be the 'Perfect Christmas present' to quote Caspian as he spoke to one of the citizens a few days later.

For millions, however, it was not to be for the war that so many had believed would be over by now was still raging on, and it showed no sign of stopping. Although the German invasion of France, along with the Austro-Hungarian invasion of Serbia and the Russian invasion of Germany, had failed, the fighting had now become trench warfare on one side and mobile/trench on the other. Christmas passed and for the next four years the war raged on, spreading across the globe as sea battles, fighting in Africa and the Pacific over colonies and territories, the changing of Italy from the T.A to the T.E and the introductions of Bulgaria, Romania, Greece, the Ottomans and the USA as well as many empire and other non-European powers into the war.

A war that would never end seemed to occupy the minds of everyone, wondering when the endless lines of dead and dying would stop and enable mankind to rebuild. For many, such thoughts were a far off dream and a happy time they wanted back.

Though, thankfully, their prayers and wishes were answered when in 1918, with the failure of the German offensive in the summer of that year, along with the defeat of all its allies, the inadequacy of the benefits caused by the Russian Revolution of 1917 and the overwhelming might the American armies now pouring into Europe, the Imperial power asked for an armistice. After months of debating and discussing, it was finally agreed, though it had cost Kaiser Wilhelm II his position and title as Germany became a Republic.

Finally, on November 11th, 1918, the so-called 'War to end all wars' had ceased to fire shots. Both sides stopped the firing of their guns and now prepared themselves to rebuild their shattered lives and homes after a horrific conflict that had cost somewhere in the region of 10-16 million lives and left many more wounded and open to death by the Spanish Influenza that followed shortly after.

Still, at least there had been, even if it was small, a return of peace and tranquillity to many across Europe. Though whether it would last or not was the real question at this moment in time.

And what of Caspian and Emma you ask. Well that is where we endeavour to go to now fellow readers.


	2. A new family member

**Arendelle**

**March 8****th****, 1919**

Stars and beauty. Those two words seemed to come together like knife and fork or bread and butter or other such comparisons. Stretching out forever across the ever-stretching blackness of the night sky above, anyone who looked up was immediately absorbed by its tranquillity and benignity. It almost looked like looking at heaven itself, wondering what beauty was held within each of those lights as if they were treasure chests, all waiting to be unlocked for people to discover what they hid within them. It's reassuring of problems was also a positive aspect. You could always rely on them to make you feel like you had something there to tell your problems to and they would listen and comfort you. It would not be a surprise if people heard them say "Oh, it's only temporary, it's not so bad. You'll be fine. Just smile and go with the flow and you'll have a smile on your face again."

Within the bedroom of Caspian and Emma, a peaceful mood hung over the two and their daughter Elsa and her two caretakers, Kai and Gerda. Emma lay in her bed with her body up to her waist covered by the sheets and a bundle of blankets in her arms. Her face held an expression of relief and exhaustion as if she had just run a marathon, but the smile on her face as she looked down at the blankets can tell us she was alright. Caspian sat next to the bed on a chair with a loving smile on his lips. Relief and happiness were all that could describe his emotions right now, as with all other in the room.

Sitting on the side of the bed with her small legs dangling over the side was Elsa, now four years and, just under, three months old. She had grown a lot from her baby years and was now a healthy infant. Dressed in an icy blue coloured nightgown, her hands clasping each other rather tightly with a hint of excitement and slight apprehension in her blue eyes, Elsa looked longingly at the bundle of blankets in her mother's arms. The last six hours or so had been antagonising and stressful to say the very least for them all but now they could reap the reward given to them.

"She's so beautiful," Emma commented in a whisper as she smiled lovingly down at the bundle of blankets; hovering her finger to just above the blankets and a smaller one grasped it tightly. 

"She certainly is," Caspian replied with a smile as he moved closer and looked down at the blankets himself and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'm so happy," he breathed as he pulled back a little of the blankets with his finger and smiled and then looked over at Elsa. "Elsa, do you want to see your new baby sister?" he asked.

Eagerly, and nervously, she nodded and crawled over to her mother, sitting up and leaning forward to look into the blankets, her face lighting up when she saw the little figure within them.

It was a small baby girl with a rounded face, blue/teal eyes, a small nose and a touch of freckles across her cheeks. A tiny top similar to what Elsa had worn when she had been born was visible from the neck down to about half-way up the chest as the rest of her body was covered by the blankets; save for the arm that stuck out and held onto the mother's finger. A small tuft of red hair was visible on her forehead and one of her. When the baby's eyes looked up at her elder sibling, they seemed to sparkle with joy. The hand grasping her mother's immediately let go and it, along with the other, began to reach up towards Elsa as if trying to grab her and pull her towards her own little body. Elsa giggled and held out her hand and it was grasped by those of her baby sister; these being half the size of her [Elsa's] own hand. 

"She's cute, mommy," Elsa said to her mother with a smile as her sister began to playfully tug on her hand as if trying to tear it off, which made Elsa giggle. "Quite a grip," she added.

Emma and Caspian smiled at each other, as did Kai and Gerda, as Elsa moved her finger up and down, her baby sister giggling at her playfulness. For Elsa it was something she had been looking forward to for weeks. She had never seen a baby before and now right before her was one. Her heart was jumping with joy over this moment. Oh it was amazing. 

But … what about …? This was something that made her worried, especially when her new sister was going to be older.

"Mother?" she inquired, momentarily looking up at her with anxious eyes. "Could I …"

Emma, knowing immediately what her daughter meant, looked at Caspian with uncertainty in her expression; which he returned. Could they let her do something like that in front of their new daughter? Would it be right or not? Could they let their new daughter experience something like that? Sure she was only a baby, but she may remember it later on in her life. It was a little risky.

After a few moments, Emma looked back at her oldest daughter and nodded to her with a small smile. "Only do a little though," she told her with a hint of concern in her voice.

Elsa nodded, a little relieved at her mother's acceptance, and, twirling the fingers in her hand, began to conjure up a small cloud of ice and snow magic out of thin air. Her baby sister was mesmerised by the sight and giggled, reaching out with her other hand to try and grab it. Elsa smiled at her sister's happiness with what she was doing, as did her parents and carers Kai and Gerda.

Caspian and Emma, however, could not help but feel a little nervous about Elsa showing her baby sister her magical powers. Sure, yes, her baby sister would forget them within a few hours because she was a baby and her brain being so small it could not remember properly yet, but still it just unnerved them. Then again, When Elsa had been born and shortly after they discovered she had these ice powers of hers it had worried them greatly. They had thought of the troubles they would have in teaching her how to control them and not let them overcome her and threaten anyone around her. Luckily, Elsa had not been too much of a handful with them and was already learning how to keep them under control and not let them go, much to her parents' relief.

As Kai and Gerda looked on with smiles on their faces, Kai suddenly realised something. "Mayor Caspian?" he inquired, causing the mayor to look up at him. "Forgive me but what have you decided to name your new-born daughter?" he asked them.

Caspian looked back at Emma, who smiled and, looking at Kai, replied: "Anna. We're going to name her Anna."

"Anna," Elsa said, pausing her ice conjuring for a moment and looked up at her mother. "That's a really nice name, mother." She complemented.

Emma nodded. "It is, isn't it," She looked back at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "You'll have a little sister to look after now, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah. I'll love doing that, mother." She said as she resumed her conjuring of magic over baby Anna, making her giggle again. 


	3. It was an accident

**Five years later**

**May 1924**

So once again dear readers, we come upon Arendelle in the dead of night, an ever stretching blackness lit up by the trillions upon trillions of stars that shined brightly like nightlights to the world below. It was deathly quiet in the town, save for the occasional sound of laughter and cheering from one of the pubs scattered about. A few lights were still on in the homes of some people but most were silent, signalling that their occupants were asleep, waiting for the daylight to befall them and for them to begin anew the activities of the next day.

Within the town hall, the silence seemed to hang in the air within the corridors and rooms of each part of the building. Caspian and his wife were asleep in their bed, as were the housekeepers Kai and Gerda in their own rooms. Towards the back of the building, a little to the right from the top of the stairs that led down to the entrance of the great hall, were the snow white coloured doors, decorated with a kind of dark blue snowflake design , of another room. Within it slept two little souls.

This was the room the two sisters Anna and Elsa. It was a large square shape with the end opposite the doors being covered by a large window that looked out onto a cobbled path between two rows of houses behind the building. One bed was placed against the right wall and another against the left. A large fireplace was placed in the top left corner next to the window. Bookshelves and pictures scattered the room, covering parts of the light pink coloured walls with a ring of snowflake wallpaper that ran around the room about ten feet from the floor. On the floor in front of the window, the shape of the snowflake design on the window was reflected on the floor between the two beds.

In the bed on the left side of the room, the form of Elsa slept. Now nine years old, she had grown a little more over the past five years. Her platinum blonde hair was now slightly longer and had a hairband in it at all times. Dressed in a dark blue nightgown and wrapped warmly under her covers, she slept soundly, her breathing being relaxed, warm and soft as she dreamed the night away.

Movement next to her bed, however, was soon to change all that.

"Psssstt! Elsa!"

A small head popped up from below the side of the bed. If Elsa had been awake then and there, she would have instantly recognized it to be her little sister Anna. Pulling herself up, her younger sibling placed herself over the covers where Elsa was laying and began to shake her eagerly.

"Elsa!" she said. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa moaned in response and tried to pull the covers over her head but Anna's body stopped her from doing so.

"Anna!" Elsa moaned. "Go back to sleep!" she told her sister.

Her sister exhaled and, turning over, dropped herself against her older sibling. "I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play, Elsa!" She replied.

Elsa, quietly, gave a small smirk and looked up at her sister, who turned over to look back at her, their eyes meeting each other's gaze.

Anna had grown a lot over the past half a decade. She was now just slightly shorter than Elsa at five years old with a head full of short red hair, teal green eyes that made her look adorable, a freckly face and dressed in a teal coloured nightgown. If there one thing that Anna had that was bigger than her age and body, however, it was her playful attitude, especially with her sister. That would often explain why she was often waking her sister up at inconvenient times like now for them to enjoy themselves.

Elsa gently pushed Anna off her and her sister fell off the side of the bed, landing on her bottom. "Go play by yourself!" she said.

On the floor, Anna huffed in annoyance, her mind pondering on how to get her sister to play with her. Waking her up had not worked, her 'puppy dog eye' tactic, as she liked to call it, was not likely to work. There had to be some way! There just had to be something that would get her sister out of bed.

What if … Anna's eyes lit up and a smile came across her face at the prospect. Now there was an idea and it was one that Elsa would _never _refuse.

Climbing back onto the bed and sitting next to her sister, she leaned in and whispered. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled at Anna upon hearing those words.

Minutes later, Anna was pulling Elsa by her arm down the stairs towards the main hall, laughing and giggling all the way; Elsa, though laughing herself, shushing Anna to be quiet so as not to wake their parents or anyone else in the building. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they pushed the doors open and rushed into the hall, Elsa shutting the doors behind them.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Anna was saying excitedly to her older sister as she rushed into the light coming down through the window on the ceiling.

Elsa giggled at her sister's playfulness and rushed over, grasping Anna's hand as her sister pulled her around and did a kind of mini circle with her giggling "Do the magic, Elsa! Do the magic!"

"Okay," Elsa replied and motioned with her finger for her sister to come near her, which she did.

Twisting and moving her hands and fingers, she began to conjure up a cloud of magical whiteness and snowflakes out of thin air; a cold, yet soothing feeling rushing onto Anna's cheeks and she giggled at the touch of this on her face. Then, Elsa began, by moving her hands in a motion as if trying to rub the back of her hand with the palm of her other hand, to conjure up a brighter aura of the ice magic, which transfixed Anna's gaze and she stared at it in amazement and wonder. It was literally a thing out of a fantasy world here in the real world, and she was enjoying all of it.

"Ready?" Elsa said to Anna, who nodded in reply, a smile on her face.

With an opening of her arms, Elsa sent the cloud of white up towards the ceiling and, when it was near the ceiling, moved her hands apart quickly, causing the cloud of white to explode into a snowfall. Anna gasped in delight and watched as the snow fell around them.

"This is amazing!" she squealed happily as she held out her hands and caught some of the snow in her hands.

Elsa too was smiling at her actions. It was fun and pleasing for her and her sister.

_Why not continue _she mentally told herself. _What could go wrong?_

"Hey, Anna?" Elsa said to her sister, who looked up at her smiling. "Watch this!"

Elsa raised her foot and set it back down, though as soon as it touched the floor ice began to spread out from underneath it as if trying to escape. The entire floor of the hall was covered with ice in a matter of seconds and Anna squealed again in delight, sliding away from Elsa a little as she gazed at the display and magic her sister had shown her in utter amazement. This was the reason why she liked to play with Elsa; her powers made anything they did fun.

"Now. Let's build that snowman," Elsa said to Anna; her sister's eyes lighting up as soon as they heard this.

XXXXXXXXX

Snow was piled up all over the hall as Anna and Elsa began to roll a large ball of snow together from that which was around them. Anna had also formed a large ball of snow and, staggering over to where Elsa had formed the other larger snowball, placed it on top of that one. That was the base and the centre of the snowman done, now just the head.

XXXXXXXXX

Sitting on a chair from one of the stacked up piles against the wall, Anna made faces and giggled with delight as Elsa finished up the last of the snowman, sticking two arms in the side of the centre to act as hands and arms and putting a carrot she had taken from the kitchen on the face to act as a nose. When she was done, she stood behind the snowman and, grabbing the stick arms, she said in an attempted high masculine voice:

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" moving the arms as if to make it look that he was alive.

Regardless of is he was alive or not, Anna jumped down from the seat and rushed over and embraced the snowman, resting her head on his face.

"I love you, Olaf!" she exclaimed, smiling at the snowman.

XXXXXXXXXX

Laughing and clasping his arms tightly, Anna spun around with Olaf on the icy surface, pulling and pushing him in many directions. At first glance it would look as if she had some kind of amazing ability to pull the snowman around with pulling it apart. When they turned, however, one could see Elsa standing behind Olaf and, firing wind from her hands at the floor, was pushing them around the room as if they were ice skating. Like her sister, she too was laughing and smiling immensely as they skated around the room, the fun washing over them like water on rock.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hang on, Anna!" Elsa said excitedly as they slid down a hill of snow; Anna sitting on Elsa's lap.

Anna giggled loudly as they slid down what was like a slide of snow; being thrown through the air and into another pile of snow when they had hit a small rise at the bottom of the slope. Elsa was laughing very much by this point, the very joy of the moment sweeping over them as if they were in their own world. This was their winter wonderland and they were going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she emerged from the pile of snow and stood up. "Catch me!" she exclaimed again, leaping into the air.

Instinctively, Elsa fired out a burst of snow that formed into a small hill below Anna, which her sister landed safely upon. Anna giggled and leapt into the air again, only to land on another pile of snow created by her sister.

"Hang on!" Elsa warned as she shot out more snow for Anna to land on.

A circle of small mounds of snow began to form around Elsa as her sister jumped from one pile of snow to the next. Whilst Anna was having fun with her jumping, Elsa, however, was struggling to keep up with her sister. Her younger siblings playful attitude was amazing but also a handful as well.

"Wait!" Elsa was calling to Anna, though her sister was having too much fun to notice. "Anna! Slow down!"

Anna, however, was too caught up in her own fun and failed to see Elsa's panicked expression as she struggled to keep up. She had to keep going though! If she missed or stopped her sister would fall and hurt herself badly.

"W-w-whoa!" Elsa cried all of a sudden as she lost her footing on the icy surface and fell down onto the floor.

With a gasp, Elsa looked up to see her sister leap into the air again, unaware of her sister having fallen over. Panic immediately gripped Elsa like a giant invisible hand. She had to save her sister quickly! She had to or else she would get seriously hurt!

"Anna!" Elsa cried out in fear, sending out an icy spell at random towards her sister.

What Elsa had not anticipated, however, was that her icy spell had gone too high and struck Anna smack right in the forehead, silencing her sister's playful voice almost as quick as the blink of an eye. With horror in her ears, Anna fell down and tumbled to the floor, coming to a rest at the foot of a small mound of snow that had cushioned her fall.

_Oh no! _Elsa thought to herself with utmost fear in her eyes as she rushed over to her fallen sister. _No! Anna, no! Please! _She was mentally crying to herself as she pulled her sister onto her lap and felt her forehead.

Cold. That was all that greeted Elsa's touch when she felt her sister's head; sheer, bloody ice cold. Her ginger hair had a white streak in it now that stood out like a sore thumb. Elsa shook her sister slightly, desperate for a response. Nothing. The fear within Elsa soared like a rocket. The cold within her sister combined with the closed eyes, closed lips and no breathing from her made her fthink fot he worst case scenario.

"Anna!" Elsa muttered, her voice lose from the fear of what she had just done to her sister. She felt her hands and squeezed them to get a response.

Still nothing!

Unable to control her anguish, Elsa, clutching her sister tight to her body and tears running down her face, cried out "MOMMA! PAPA!" before burying her face into her sister's hair, sobbing.

All round Elsa, her anguish feelings were to have startling, and terrifying results. Quicker than one could breathe a breath, frost and ice began to carve its way across the already frozen floor, up the walls and across the ceiling like some kind of unstoppable, all-conquering army. Chairs frosted over, tables froze into block of ice and the mounds of snow quickly collapsed into ruin. Even the snowman Olaf fell apart as if struck by something as soon as the ice made contact with him.

This was Elsa's power at its height and, uncontrolled; it was very unnerving to say the least.

"Y-you're okay, Anna!" Elsa sobbed as she held Anna closer to her. "I got you!"

THUD! THUD! WHAM! The doors to the room that had been frosted over burst open and two adults rushed into the room, both dressed in their nightly attire. It was Caspian and his wife, Emma. Upon seeing the sight around them, both froze for a moment as if they too had been frozen in time by Elsa's powers. Then, snapping themselves back into reality, they rushed over to their daughters.

"Elsa, what have you done?!" Caspian said, horrified at what he saw before him. "This is getting out of hand!"

Elsa wiped away the tears with one of her hands, though she felt like she wanted to cry a river more. "I-it was an a-a-accident!" she sobbed, glancing up at them and then back down at Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna!"

Their mother knelt down beside them and gently took Anna from Elsa, gasping as soon as her hands felt her little body.

"She's ice cold!" she said, horror in her voice, looking at her husband. "What are we going to do?!"

"I know where we have to go," Caspian replied, picking up Elsa and, with his wife in tow, rushed out of the room.


End file.
